


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE VI: End of the Chrysalis Age

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Mass Effect Trilogy, RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types, Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a Galaxy pretty damn far away

Cosmic Divine Crystalline: EPISODE VI: End of the Chrysalis Age

The Cyclonian Empire destroyed the planet of Thessia, home of the Asari people to begin enslaving the Galaxy and bringing fear to all species of there terrible might. Now their major fleet is heading to Onderon to recreate the same attack on Thessia. Now its up too our hero's to head over too Onderon and stop the invasion and the destruction of Onderon like it did to Thessia by an unknown superweapon capable of having a planet explode inward and then outward.

Master Cyclonis is becoming bolder as her plans are working in motion and yet nothing can stop her yet. She sits in the Capitol of her empire, on a planet that the Alliance calls, Terra Cyclonia. The Alliance is also planning on going to Onderon to save the planet and at the same time figure out a strategy to wipe the Cyclonians out.  
Lurking elsewhere in the Galaxy is two unknown men in the dark regions of space plotting on their own move against the Galaxy...

On a desolate asteroid stood two lone dark figures that looked upon the stars and breathing in space somehow. The one slowly shifted his position and looked over to the other figure.

"Is it time yet?" The one male voice asked the other that kept still.

The figure that kept still then began to move a little and looking at the other who asked him the question.

"Yes dear brother, it is." He said to him and both of them began to walk together through the desolate wasteland of an asteroid.

The two walked up to an old ancient monolith that faintly sparked with red lightning. The two men began to chant upon it and as the asteroid moved the light from a nearby sun shown light upon the two figures. Both looking identical but one masking a Mohawk that was orange but to the tip it was yellow. The other figure was very pale complexed skin with dark shortish hair. His eyes opened having red burning crimson pupils filled with nothing more than rage and hatred and most noticeably, evil. The other man with the mohawk, his eyes opened only to have green eyes and a bit of rage within them.

They looked at the Monolith as it began to spark with life and its red lightning currents sparked everywhere until it zapped both men and somehow the men vanished into thin air or... teleported somewhere else.

Meanwhile.

"Shhhhhh... you'll wake him up." Mangle said as Drayconivous slowly woke up seeing Mangle licking his face.

Drayconivous in shock grabbed Mangle and threw her right into the wall.

"Ouf! ugh, why!" Mangle said slowly standing back up.

"Why are you licking me!?" Drayconivous asked wiping his face.

"Because you need it clean and of course you not dating anyone soooooo trying to help you out there." Mangle said giving him a thumbs up as Drayconivous glared at her.

"You're my daughter!" He yelled as she blinked at him tilting her head.

"Soooooo incest?" She said until the door knocked. Drayconivous went up to it and as he did he spoke to her.

"Just so you know that's evil, a sin. and also you need to get mental help." He said giving her a disgusted look.

As he opened the door Aruriania was there and gave him a kiss on the cheek wrapping her arms around him and then looking to Mangle.

"And we are dating." She said to answer Mangle's question like she overheard what they were talking about.

"Awwwwww looky looky two love birds ohhhh ahhhh soo preciousssss... BLEEEEGGHHH disgusting in my opinion, I'm going to go you two have fun having smex!" Mangle said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"I am so so sorry for her..." Drayconivous said as Aruriania chuckled.

"She's quite the handful, I like her though." Aruriania said to him as Drayconivous gave an unbelievable look on his face.

"Really?" He said a bit shocked.

"Yes really!" She said laughing and kissing his lips, again and again, leaning her head against his chest sighing.

"I wished we had some more private time, the two nights ago was... fun." She said winking.

"Well how about we go for another round, up on the kitchen counter..." He said smirking as she giggled and right as they went right too the kitchen his emergency screen turned on and there was Admiral Hackett.

"We- Oh." Hackett said looking away.

"Oh shit!" Drayconivous said dropping Aruriania and making a quick salute before covering himself.

Aruriania on the floor glaring at him got up who was still dressed except for Dray.

"Is this... a bad time?" Hackett asked as Drayconivous spoke up fast.

"no no!" Dray said as Arur gave him a look and then he quickly said.

"Yes yes!" He said nervously looking back and forth.

"Well, this is going to be a bad time for you." Hackett said as he kept looking away from the screen.

"We are coming up to Onderon and we need you both ready. We need to find the next superweapon and disable it and see how we can undetonate them before another planet is wiped out." Hackett said to them as they looked at him and at one another.

"We will be ready." Aruriania said as the screen went off.

"Come on idiot." She said to Dray and then punched his shoulder.

"Don't drop me again." She scoffed but smirked at him walking out as Drayconivous opened his closet only to see his daughter Weavile inside blinking at him.

Serenity was getting prepared as one of her sisters walked in named Mawile who was also getting her weapon ready.

"Can't believe we are going to Onderon, and just nearby is Dxun where we were just a week ago." She said to her sister as Serenity nodded.

"Yea." She sighed looking out the port window at the planet of Onderon and the massive Cyclonian fleet blockading it.

"I hope we get reinforcements." Serenity said to Mawile as she looked out the window as well for a moment.

"I hear the Alliance is coming from this sector, any ship in this sector is to come here and help defend Onderon." Mawile said and swung her weapon in her back sheath and looked at Serenity.

"Lets get too it then shall we?" she said.

"Yeah give me a moment." Serenity said as Mawile walked out.

Serenity looked on outside for a moment thinking and looked at her two lightsabers for a moment at the hilts then hooked them to her belt hook.

Serenity walked in with her sisters to the hanger as outside they could see other Alliance Fleets heading into the battle over Onderon.

"Ready for this?" James asked Serenity who looked onward at the battle.

"I hope so." She said as her sisters boarded the shuttles with Alliance soldiers armed and ready.

"Commaaa!" Mangle said taking Serenity's hand heading into there fathers shuttle and to which he nodded at Serenity but sensed something was wrong with her.

He kept quiet however but observed her a little bit until he got distracted by a nearby explosion of one of there alliance ships from the battle.

"Alright, lets head to Onderon and find this superweapon- remember we don't know what it looks like so keep your eyes open and figure out where it might be, last time it was somewhere underground on Thessia, so it might be again. Head into the sewers okay!? Let us do this!" Drayconivous said as the shuttle doors all shut and each shuttle zoomed out and right passed the Cyclonian ships with escort ships with them right toward Onderon.


	2. Chapter 2

As the shuttles landed planet side they were greeted by the Onderon military force. Soon another Alliance shuttle landed near theirs and walking out of it was Dr. Mordin Solus who approached the girls and Drayconivous.

"Ah, greetings!" Mordin said smiling at them and soon typing on his Omni-tool.

"Mordin what are you doing here?" Drayconivous asked him as Mordin shut his Omni-Tool off to acknowledge Drayconivous.

"Here to test this unknown superweapon, make sure it is safe before we try to disable it. Dangerous it could be." Mordin said.

"Well I appreciate you coming, probably we should protect you." Drayconivous said until he then seen Mordin having a blaster pistol like weapon out.

"No need, well armed will defend self when needed." Mordin said nodding to them.

"Join you to find it." Mordin said to them as Drayconivous looked to Serenity who used her focusing power to figure out a possible location of the bomb and headed off.

They ventured in the city of Onderon and while venturing fought off against Cyclonian forces making stand off's against the Onderon Military forces scattered all over. Alliance ships were airborne already flying in squadrons to defend larger portions of the city from the Cyclonian Invaders. Mangle found an Onderon Hover Tank and stole it and using it against the Cyclonian heavy tanks.

"Go I got this, commmaaaaa get some get some!" She yelled out while her father shook his head and ran off the other way as she kept the Cyclonian forces busy.

The Cyclonian fleet in space engaged with the Alliance fleet in a heavy campaign as squadrons from both fleets engaged one another between the larger vessels. The Cyclonian fleet kept a rainbow formation above the alliance fleet and bombarded them with heavy fire.

The Alliance fleets began moving away from as much bombardment fire as possible and keeping there shields up rather than sending out extra firepower. Soon more Alliance vessels came from hyperspace and began the assault of the Cyclonian warships overhead to break their tactics.

Down below, Drayconivous and Aruriania both sliced down as many Cyclonians as possible and got the Onderonian nobles out quickly through alleyways rather than the main streets. Serenity and her sisters used their power to sense where the most Cyclonian soldiers were and sure enough they got a lead which led them to a sewer pipe that was just opened and laying nearby.

"They are in there." Serenity said to her sisters as they each looked at one another and leaped down and using there night vision to see and helped Mordin by holding his hand and leading him with them.

Outside as the battle raged on, Qrow was up top with Drayconivous scouring around the city and looked at his brother.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." He said feeling something was wrong until they seen about twenty Cyclonian soldiers aiming their rifles at the two brothers. Qrow smirked holding his weapon forward, which was a long broad sword with lines across it going down as it began to re-shape into a scythe-like weapon. Drayconivous looked at that and looked at his single lightsaber hilt then back to it.

"No fair..." Drayconivous said as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and let's do this." He said getting into a battle stance.

Before Drayconivous and Qrow fought, however, they saw Aruriania jump down using a powerful underworld explosion blowing up the Cyclonian soldiers in front of them.

"Too slow boys come on!" She said running as they followed not objecting to it.

Up in space, the Onderon military engaged with the Cyclonian Fleet and soon the Alliance fleet came up next to the Onderon Fleet and began to engage the Cyclonian ships with them with covering shield tech and offensive attacks. Squadrons of Cyclonian starfighters got blown up by the rapid blaster fire from the smaller turrets on the Alliance ships.

Meanwhile down planetside in the sewers Serenity and her sisters found some Cyclonian soldiers walking and they kept to the shadows to watch where they went to find the planet-destroying weapon they might have.

"Shh..." Serenity said as her sisters slowly crept up behind with Dr. Mordin doing scans of the sewers and picking up some moss to study it later.

"Really...?" Mismagius said to him as he shrugged and whispered.

"Indeed." He said as Mismagius rolled her eyes and Serenity patting Mordins shoulder.

"Its always good to see you Mordin." She said to him.

The Sisters followed the Cyclonian soldiers where they were heading too and sure enough they noticed two muscular Cyclonians carrying a heavy-looking object that had a crystal inside of it that sparked with life and rotated rapidly.

"Alright arm it and let's go." One of them said as the one he told it too began to push buttons on it.

Mordin watching closely from a distance accidentally lost his balance and fell out of hiding as two soldiers began to shoot at them.

Serenity pulled Mordin back fast and activated her lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts coming toward them. The bolts deflected back killing the two Cyclonian soldiers. Soon the large one walked toward them grinning holding a large staff and swung it down at Serenity who smashed her lightsaber against it.

This weapon, however, had a vibro weave too it where it wasn't cut in two and durable against her lightsaber. Yet as he focused on her already Mangle shot him in the stomach many times with her Gatling Plasma Cannon.

"Duuuude!" Mangle said.

"Ugh..." Serenity said looking over to Mangle.

"Well good work but we should probably hurry and disarm this thing." She said looking over to Mordin.

Already the other muscular Cyclonian tried to do the same thing but this time to Vulpix however, Vulpix used a flame like power that burned right through this man out his back and he fell over dead. Mordin walking over the dead soldiers looked at this superweapon that was already armed and ticking to count down.

"Ahhh... this might be, problematic." Mordin said rubbing his chin.

Mordin quickly looking it over opened it and looked at its mechanisms and wires that connected to this strange crystal fragment that rotated quicker and quicker each second.

"What is that?" Mienshao asked him as Mordin shook his head.

"Do not know." He said checking it further and began to talk to himself on how to disarm it.

"Mordin, we need you to hurry so we can take this thing so we can study it further, just first figure out how to disarm it." Serenity said looking around quickly as they noticed some more Cyclonian soldiers coming.

Mienshao and Absol began attacking them as the girls waited with Mordin who finally figured out how to shut its count down timer off.

"Ah there." Mordin said looking up to them. Umbreon and Espeon both picked it up together.

"aghh god its heavy let's hurry!" Umbreon said as they began to go toward where they came from in the sewers while fighting their way to the exit.

Once they got out they were approached by two large Cyclonian tanks aiming at there heads. However, they soon exploded by lightning power and underworld aura combustion power from Drayconivous and Aruriania who made it down with Qrow leaping with them.

"Heh, you kids got it?" Qrow said as he stood up walking over to help them out of the Sewer entrance.

"Yes we did, however, I feel uneasy holding this thing." Umbreon said as Espeon was also holding it but was thinking about something.

Soon they all called a shuttle transport as they did however they noticed the Cyclonian fleet leaving.

"Odd... don't they know that we have it?" Serenity asked her father as he looked with a bit of suspicion.

"I don't know but, let's just head back up and see if the Onderon Military needs help cleaning up." He said to his daughters as he brought his communication disk to his mouth to speak to the Alliance to get a transport to there location.

As he did he looked on with a bit of confusion at the Cyclonian Ships leaving orbit.

After a few hours of helping the Onderonian people and getting them set for them to be able to rebuild, they headed back to the Alliance fleet that was orbiting over with extra Alliance ships from other sectors converging too hear out a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Master Cyclonis was walking her halls in quick strokes as her guards throughout the halls stood silently and saluted with nervousness in there motions as they knew, she was beyond angry. After hearing the loss of there superweapon at Onderon and that it was taken she now was in a state of trying to get herself calm. She looked at one guard who stood there nervously and he suddenly spoke hello to her but she quickly electrocuted him with her lightning powers that came out of her fingertips scorching his body into burned flesh of a husk.

"Hello to you too..." She said sarcastically and walked passed him as two guards came and dragged his corpse out of the halls.

She entered her throne room where Ringo was there and kept quiet until she spoke to him.

"I'm not mad at you so just speak." She told him waving her hand at him as he nodded.

"ehh right my lady right. Uhm, would you like anything to drink?" He asked her careful of his words.

"Chandarille Ale..." She said as he quickly ran to the other side of the large throne room and to its bar and quickly mixed a drink and ran back carefully while holding the glass so it didn't spill and gave it to her.

"Try not to be nervous Commander." She said sighing looking out her open view in the throne room at the baren sandstorm outside and took a sip of her drink looking to him.

"So one superweapon is gone... so I killed a guard for that. Every superweapon we loose I kill a guard." She said smirking at him who he was raising an eyebrow.

"Not me?" He asked and she looked at him glaring.

"No not you, stop being so scared of me, by now you should know im not going to kill you." She said to him as he quickly relaxed himself.

All of a sudden Caesar Clown came in grinning.

"My empress! Good news... We have a new replacement for Le'roach since well... he died not too long ago. hahaha! Allow me to introduce you to. A random girl I found selling lemonade on the planet Corellia!" He said as this little girl stood there blinking and was chained to him.

"Oh for God sakes..." Cyclonis said and ultimately killed the young girl right in front of them with her lightning into the girls' skull finishing her off quickly.

"Woah!?" Caesar said blinking and no longer smiling like he usually did.

"But why!" He said throwing the chain over.

"Why? We do not need a replacement for him i trust each of you enough for my council, not some pathetic human girl!" She said and yelled loudly as her guards ran in and she held her hand out and spread a powerful lightning power into the air and down at her own guards vaporizing them.

Caesar and Ringo was both in fear leaning against the same pillar looking at Cyclonis' rage.

After a moment Cyclonis sat back down and smiled laughing.

"I feel better!" She said and quickly had a mean look at Caesar.

"Get back to your lab! Now! And make me more of the super weapons now now now!" She said as Caesar ran out grabbing the dead girls body and his crate of the mysterious crystal fragments that power up the superweapon.

"What happens now?" Ringo asked her as she looked at him sighing.

"I don't know." She said thinking until she heard footsteps and another one of her council members walked A middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dresses in a long, black jacket that has a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wears a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. He tips his black fedora to Cyclonis in respect and smirks at her. It was Ardyn.

"Ardyn." Cyclonis said looking at him.

"I never called another meeting yet." She said to him as he walked over looking at one of her relics on a display stand smiling to her words.

"Indeed, but I overheard you, and you don't know what to do. Perhaps I could suggest something?" He said approaching her very closely too which not very many but Ringo has ever done.

He knelt down to her and took his hat off to look at her better.

"They have the superweapon and know our location, I say we should use this to our advantage and wipe the Alliance from the face of the galaxy. Let them come here with that said device with them, and with such a device you know another way to turn it on. We could kill all of them in one boom if their ships are hurdled together or separate them and we take them out one by one, but the point is. You get rid of them, the galaxy will have to bow before you and in fear of what power you have by the Crystalite fragments from our ores and minerals that we found nearby the Aparoid Homeworld." He said to her as Cyclonis looks at him and then at her own crystal on display next to her as it glown bright pinkish purple then she looked back to him and nodded.

"Have our fleets converge in our skies and hide them in the duststorms..." She said smirking and looked over at Ringo.

"You heard me Ringo..." She said as he blinked and nodded. "Right sorry, just processing all this is all yeah." He said quickly typing on his datapad.

Ardyn stood back up and nodded to Master Cyclonis and began to walk off until she held her hand up.

"Wait." She said to him as he turned to her grinning putting his hat back on.

"Yes?" He asked her curiously.

"Good plan." She told him nodding as he bowed.

"Please say it was your plan so your people are more loyal to you than they ever were before." He said to her and walked out with an odd smirk on his face as he exited the throne room.

Soon all the Cyclonian starships exit hyperspace over Cyclonia and soar down into the planet and slowly enter into the dust storms that fuel the sky of the planet as well and hid their sensors as well so they were undetected by any radar that was up to date. The smaller shuttles, however, stay with the larger ones so they don't get lost in the storm. A few smaller fighters go toward the Cyclonia kingdom and begin patrols by the thousands of there units flying together in groups of ten in an odd pattern as they were scrambled in different positions rather than in lines or perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

Admiral Hackett was sitting pondering on there next move as he looked over at the other admirals at the meeting table with Dray and Qrow there also thinking. Everyone was typing into there holocoms and such devices as if looking at notes to come up with something.

Soon Qrow took a drink from his flask and stood up.

"Well can't sit around here all day, got to do something." He said walking off as everyone looked at him and blinked to themselves.

"My brothers right." Dray said to them as they then looked to him.

One admiral quickly spoke up.

"Like what? Send all fleets to Cyclonia and attack?" He said before Dray nodded.

"Yes, but to keep cautious at the same time." Dray pointed out to them.

"We are at war and our enemies could be lurking anywhere in orbit." he said to them.

Qrow himself nodded slowly thinking over it. Admiral Hackett looked at the other admirals and then to Dray as they then began to talk amongst it.

Meanwhile, Serenity was in her room trying to play her electric guitar but didn't have it on an amp instead just played it regularly to a nice tune.

Until the same male voice that entered her mind before- well entered it again. "Your music is becoming-" Serenity screamed jumping.

"Worthy." the voice said after her scream.

"What the hell..." Serenity said looking around.

"You do not see me my dear, yet you will hear me. I shall help you on your quest." he said but Serenity frowned.

"And how can I trust you a weird voice in my head that I hope im not becoming crazy." She said glaring into a mirror.

"You are not becoming crazy, more like you are becoming strong enough for me to guide you to reaching absolute power." He said to her.

"Now, would you like my help?" He said to her as she quickly said.

"No, get out of my head." She said as he softly chuckled.

"Very well." he said to her surprise.

"wait!" She said.

"Hm?" He asked her.

"If you wish to help, okay fine. but when you are in my mind and when you are not could you please give me a heads up?" She asked him as he chuckled.

"My of course! I will only come into your mind when you need advice on your quest of course. I hate to intrude as well, you could be doing something quite... sexual." He said as she quickly spat out.

"Uhh! Yeah, no shit!" She said blinking as he let out a murmuring laugh.

"Very well." He said.

"Now here is the advice I shall give you and I will leave your mind, you may take my advice or not the choice is yours. Just remember, your choices matter." He said to her.

"Now, your father is speaking to the admirals over what to do, go in there and just suggest you send all the fleets into orbit and half of that fleet into the planet's skies. Okay?" He said to her as she nodded to herself.

"Good. I am leaving your mind now." He said as she did feel his presence leave feeling less of a weight in her mind.

Dray and the Admirals were still talking as Qrow was getting bored taking another drink.

Soon Serenity walked in.

"Dad, Admirals." She said to them as they looked too her and Qrow turned his head.

"I think we should send the fleet into orbit and bring half of the fleet down toward planetside in the skies, that way we can keep our forces separated in case of a trap." She said to them as Hackett looked to Dray who looked at his daughter.

"Admiral Hackett... I feel that's a good plan." Dray said giving serenity a nod as Hackett thought over it.

"That is indeed a perfect plan- alright yes." Hackett said looking at the other admirals that all nodded.

"Miss Serenity, nice work." he said to her as she smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She said as Dray got up and the other admirals and began to get too there flagships.

Serenity was given a hug by her father and pat on the head by her Uncle and a nod from Admiral Hackett.

Soon the fleets began to join together and enter hyperspeed toward Cyclonia. Mordin walked over to Dray while they were in hyperspeed.

"Ahh Dray, had tested bomb substance. May need to come with me." Mordin said as Dray walked with him to the Lab.

"What have you found out Mordin?" Dray asked him.

"Found out the superweapon they use, it's a crystal formation that could give a powerful burst of energy outward yet it has been modified to do more than just burst its energy." He said as Dray took a look at the information on his datapad.

"Are you saying that they made it so it could take out a planet?" Dray said questioningly.

"No." Mordin said as Dray looked at him confused.

"It is a crystal power that is capable of creating a warp hole. Inside somewhere deep like at Thessia, in the deep sewers they must of put it in. That way it sucked everything even toward the core in a confined area and the same attempting to do at Onderon." Mordin said as Dray thought for a moment.

"My god... where could they get such a crystal?" Dray asked

. "As I said they modified it but it was modified with someone's power, someone who has a powerful place in alchemy could do this." Mordin said.

"Problematic..." Mordin lastly said pondering as Dray thought.

"I think this has to be the Master Cyclonis' power then." Dray said as Mordin nodded.

"Indeed." He said as he looked at Dray think.

"Shall go with you in case you need me." Mordin said and walked off to get prepared as Dray stood in the hallway thinking.

As Dray's daughters were getting lined up with some Alliance soldiers, James Vega gave Dray a salute.

"Sir." he said as Dray nodded to him.

"James... I want you with Serenity's unit okay?" He said as James nodded.

"Will be my pleasure, sir." He said as he got some of his armor on.

"Hey, James? How was it at N7 training?" Dray asked him as James smirked.

"Oh it was rough, but I knocked it down like usual. No task too challenging for me." James said as Dray smirked.

"Oh, yea... I remember my N7 days." Dray hinted toward as James blinked looking at him.

"Any special training?" James asked as Dray looked to him.

"Yes actually, N7 Vanguard." Dray said and then they heard the speaker go off about ten minutes until they left hyperspeed.

James just gave a nod and hurried to get ready as so did Dray.

As Dray ran down the hall to check to see if he missed anything, he ran into Maychiro.

"Ohhh hey!" May said smirking.

"Well look at you all dressed in- ... your old N7 armor?" She said surprised.

"Yea..." Dray said.

"Uhm... James and I spoke about it." He said as Maychiro grinned.

"You look, nice." She said and leaned to him.

"I would like to see you without it though." She grinned as Dray blinked a few times.

"Heh uh yea..." He said and patted her shoulder and moved around her as she just laughed.

As he walked to get into a shuttle, Aruriania was inside it looking at him.

"Your brother is going with Serenity and James division." She said as Dray nodded.

"Okay... Once we hit planet ground we should try to find which way to go if we can." He said as they gripped onto the sides of the shuttle.

"One more minute until hyperspeed ends and we then head to the planet and then we drop out of this ship..." Aruriania said and stood up looking at Dray.

"Yea..." He said thinking.

Aruriania slowly took his helmet from his hand looking at it and then kissed him on the lips placing his helmet back on.

"Don't die on me... or I'll reborn you and kill you myself for getting yourself killed." She grinned as he laughed.

"You got it." Dray said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Once on the planet, it was nothing but sandstorm and barren rock and very very hard to see.

Serenity and her division were already on the ground first and she kept looking at the scanner frowning trying to get a reading. The reading on it said 'sandy' Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no shit." She said and tapped it off looking at James and Tomoko.

"Looks like its going to be our scanners that will take the blunt of this more than we already are." She said to them as Qrow then got out of the shuttle looking around and putting on goggles and they each put on the other goggles in the shuttle's storage rack to help see in the sandstorm.

"Alright, lets get going." Qrow said and ventured first taking out his broadsword as its gears began to work it transformed into a scythe and he spun it a little bit to look cool to his nieces, yet not impressing James who tried to spin his rifle but it dropped and he quickly picked it up.

Serenity slowly chuckling at this then heard a noise as her and her division stop also hearing it what sounded like an odd whistling noise.

And then they saw an image moving from the sandstorm and it slowly sunk into the ground.

"Uhm... oh shit." James said readying his gun as soon a large worm-like creature came right out behind them swallowing the shuttle whole and dragging it down.

Soon all of them began to run and Serenity trying to use a beast control power- except Qrow grabbed her and kept running.

"Forget it kid it's too powerful!" Qrow said as they took off running together.

They quickly made it into a small cavern to which it tried to get into but failed and quickly went back into the sand.

James quickly radioing into coms but it didn't go through due to the sandstorm.

"Damn it!" James said as Serenity looked to him.

"Its okay, we will venture this way through the cave- I see light at the other end so we will continue- just be careful where we walk." She said motioning to walk on rock than the sand.

Soon they ventured out together and together only on rocks than the sand itself.

"This is some tremors shit right here." James said shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Dray's group moved in on another section of the planet only a few miles away from Serenity's location moving in and the sandstorm for them wasn't as rough but yet still dense.

"Okay!" Dray yelled looking over to Aruriania and Mangle.

"We are heading this way girls!" He said as a few more of his daughters popped out following close.

Soon they too felt a rumble and right in front of them was the same monstrous worm roaring at them that encountered Serenity's group.

Mangle with her Gatling cannon began to fire rapidly right at it making it scream in pain and burrow under. Then it came back up swallowing Mangle whole.

"NO!" Dray yelled trying to shoot at it but it burrowed back under.

"No! My little angel!" He screamed as Aruriania whispered.

"Little devil..." She said as Dray looked to her.

"huh?" He asked.

"I know im so sorry." She said hugging him and then another rumble was felt.

"Dad incoming!" Vaporeon said as Cacturne near her held her hands out creating a poisonous needle effect shooting at the ground.

"Come on you fucker!" She yelled. Then the worm came back up and fell over that half of its body was exploded outward and there walking out of its body was Mangle who was drenched in fluids and blood.

"I... hate... worms..." Mangle said and then took a chunk of its meat and ate it and swallowed.

"I am the worm queen! Fear me!" She yelled as Dray grabbed her and hugged her.

Aruriania glaring.

"Fuck..." She said as Dray looked back.

"Huh?" He asked as she just smiled at him.

"Yay, she's alive!" Aruriania said faking a smile.

Dray and Aruriania walk up onto a rocky pillar formation as his daughters in his group stayed below looking around in the storm with there goggles. Mangle playing with her goggles and pokes one of her sister's butts as she jolts and tries to beat on Mangle as they begin to fight. Dray looking around couldn't find anything on the thermal scanners.

"Damn... maybe we are on the wrong sector of the planet." He said as Aruriania checked her datapad.

"Most activity is here it says though, strange." She said as soon he then seen in the distance a thermal light far off.

"Wait... I got something, a blinking light which means a structure that way." He said and put his thermal scanner up.

"Okay, that way we go!" Dray yelled pointing and his daughters nodding even Mangle standing up straight with the sister she fought with for a moment and quickly they all ran toward the way keeping together.

Serenity walking along the rocks with the others came across an odd-looking machine that spun and was digging the dirt.

"What is that?" Tomoko asked as Serenity looked over to Qrow.

"That girls looks like a mineral scanner droid, which means we are not too far from something civil." He said and gripped his weapon tightly.

"Shall we follow it?" Tomoko asked as it began to head back.

"It will lead us to where ever it came from so yes." Qrow said as they all ventured together following the droid.

Sure enough, the droid led them to a back door that went inside of a rocky like formation.

"Okay girls hold on." Qrow said hiding behind some rocks with them as they watched the droid go up to the door and it automatically opened.

Qrow quickly threw out a magnetic grenade that latched nearby the door and froze the door in place from shutting.

"Go now might not last long!" Qrow said loudly as they all ran through, and lastly, Vulpix ran in and the door sealed tightly as the grenade must have lost its strength.

Qrow turning on a light he had on him as well as James turning on a flashlight hooked to his rifle, they began to walk around the dark room that had minerals piled around and as well as droids working in the dark to process them into small vaults that would be put on a conveyer belt and to who knows where else.

"Wow..." Serenity said looking around and went to touch one of the crystal minerals until Qrow whacked her hand away.

"Wait, kid... that's the same crystal-like fragment used for those super planet destroying weapon things." Qrow said to her as Serenity blinked and realized it indeed was.

"Looks like they put them in here and elsewhere to get the rocky stuff off them." Serenity said looking at droids pushing them into vaults and down a chamber pipe.

Then they began hearing a noise as a light shined in.

"Shh hide." Qrow said quickly as they went to hide.

There were two Cyclonian workers who were talking about something they seen on the holo-net.

"Shh..." Qrow said once more and slowly approached with his weapon ready.

"Like dude... ya can't say it about him bro." One said.

"Like I know totally right, that's what I told her and she's all like... dude yes. and I'm like, dude no." The one said as the other then spoke.

"Dude you gotta like tell her to chill man, like chill chill." He said until Qrow put his blade up to the ones back.

"Shut up..." Qrow said as they both turned to look at him. "

Like dude we are like relaxing on break like... no need to kill us dude." The one said.

"Shut up, who are you two." Qrow said as the girls came out of hiding behind him with James and his rifle aimed at the two men.

"Like this is Chad, and I'm Brad." Cyclonian worker Brad said.

"Are you two on drugs?" Serenity asked curious.

"Dude... are you a psychic?" Chad said as Serenity looked over as if that was a hint to her power yet just shrugged.

"Uhh, yea sure." She said.

"Woah dude..." Brad said.

"Totally awesome man." Chad said.

"Totally." Brad said as Qrow sighed and hit them both in the heads knocking them out.

"Come on..." Qrow said.

"I got tired of surfer dudes." He said as they walked over the two knocked out workers. "

Just so we are clear they was on drugs right?" Serenity asked as they ventured further into the facility.


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity's division ventured through this facility passing different mineral containers and overall the works of this foundry. Soon they hid behind a few more crates noticing fifteen armed Cyclonian guards just patrolling around.

James held out a silencer pistol and began to shoot at each target that was hidden in the darkness so no one saw them die. Soon as they all died they ran through the foundry to another part where elevator access keycard was needed. Serenity grabbed one from a dead guard and hovered it over the scanner which unlocked the elevator for them and they began to take turns into the elevator.

Meanwhile outside in the sandstorm was Drayconivous who made it to the structure that had two large beacon lights blinking on and off.

"Okay... this seems like a radar post or something of communications." He said looking back at his daughters and one of them already nodding to sneak inside only to knock on the steel door and move into the shadows.

Once hidden a guard opened it looking around only to be stabbed in the neck by a knife like gun from his daughter Absol. Soon two of his daughters sneak inside and only a faint moan was heard as the last guard died. Quickly they got inside and Dray walked up to a terminal and began to type on it quickly.

"Okay this is one out of eighteen com stations outside of the main city- Woah wait... a city?" Dray said and looked at the monitor.

"Holy crap... wait a minute, a city within the rocky pillars on the tops... those larger pillars I guess must house the main forces and the Cyclonian people." Dray said walking over to Aruriania who kicked open a weapons locker.

"Here your daughters at least need some of these." She said and handed Dray one and he took it nodding.

"Girls, grab a weapon, except you Mangle you got... one hell of a weapon that you shouldn't have." He said as Mangle just gave a quirky salute.

"Yeyeye bossey!" She said chuckling as Dray sighed only to copy the map onto his wrist datapad.

"Okay let's move into the city." He said getting the schematics and also sending it to Qrow hoping he gets it.

"How come you look like a racoon whore?" Mangle asked Aruriania.

Aruriania just stared at something making a fist.

"I really want to kill you while your father isn't looking." Aruriania said with a mean look.

"Yeah I know bitch." Mangle said with a grin.

Meanwhile.

Qrow walking heard a small chime from his datapad and seen the map.

"Okay girls looks like your dad got us something to make it easy, a schematic of where we possibly are... his ping is here and ours is directed around here." He said and frowned.

"Crap we are inside the city already..." He said looking around the corner quickly than looking at James.

"You lead first with your weapon ready." He said as James nodded and quickly moved out with them as his cover.

James entered a larger room where Cyclonian guards were at. James looked back at the group.

"We are going to need to make a big bang..." he said until he heard movement and looked back only to see two of Dray's daughters that already killed thirty of the guards yet two was still alive ready to sound an alarm until James shot them both quickly.

Soon a blinking light was on one of the comms in the room. James ran over to it and answered it.

"Yes hello?" He asked. "This is overseer Tanna, what the hell was those two shots?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing overseer it was a friendly game of Russian rulet." He said and closed his eyes tight knowing this might not work.

"Well keep it down!" She screamed and the comm hung up.

"Oh that worked." James said blinking in shock.

"Okay, this must be one of the fuel depots that we are in, one of them." Serenity said checking the map and looking outside into the sandstorm seeing structures that were lit up in the distance and nearby.

"We are in the city." She said as Qrow looked.

"A patrol will come soon, we best be ready." He said to all of them

. "How are we going to make it to our objective?" Tomoko asked.

"Almost everywhere we go will be enemies and we can't keep sneaking around forever." Said Lopunny who crossed her arms looking at her uncle who stood there thinking.

"I think I got a stupid idea..." He said looking at a nearby Cyclonian vehicle.

Soon they drove two large Cyclonian transport's through the sandstorm and inside was a very high powerful scanner that could see through the storm.

"Well, this is efficient," James said driving the first one and behind, one of Dray's daughters driving the second one.

"Just keep normal on speed and we will reach the destination in no time." James said in the comms.

Meanwhile, Dray and Aruriania was approaching yet another com tower and again infiltrated it the same way then a beep came into his earpiece and he clicked it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hi!" Screamed Maychiro in it as he gripped his ears.

"Agh! Not now May!" He yelled annoyed.

"Wait serious talk now!" She said as Dray waited.

"We are moving some of the fleet now into orbit into the sandstorm hehehe they won't know what hit em!" She said laughing as Dray frowned.

"Woah wait who gave that order?" He asked.

"Admiral Muuti? why?" She asked.

"Put him through... I said let's not take a chance-" He said then heard a roar of engines and he looked out the window as one of his daughters outside in the storm was jumping around trying to get Dray's attention to look up.

Dray looked up seeing a Cyclonian battleship hovering in the sky within the sandstorm, its engine blaze seeable now.

"Oh my god..." Dray said as Aruriania grabbed his com and spoke into it.

"May! It's all a trap!" She yelled into it as soon the one Alliance cruiser was met with cannon fire from the Cyclonian battleship.

Dray and his daughters rushed out and one of his daughters noticed an unmanned missile turret.

"Dad!" She yelled as Dray looked too her and then it.

"Get on it hunny!" He said and looked at his other daughters.

"Use your powers and take out the engines to that ship!" He said as they did just that yet it took time and during that time it was ripping up the Alliance battleship from under it taking out its shields.

However, another Alliance ship came down from orbit and began firing at the same time at the engines of the Cyclonian battleship and soon with a combined effort of that and Dray's daughters it went crashing down into a rocky pillar and exploded. The explosion, Dray, and his daughters had to hide behind the com tower to escape from its blast radius.

After a moment the entire Cyclonian Empire was now under alarm. James driving in this was crowded by Cyclonian soldiers running around to different places.

"This isn't good..." James said frowning.

"Luckily we aren't made out, yet." Serenity said to him.

Then there was a bang at the door of the transport.

"Oh, crap..." James said as a Cyclonian soldier was knocking and it was a Captain rank at that.

"What do I do?" James asked readying his gun

. "Just try to-" Serenity said until she seen that captain outside the window get stabbed by an unknown weapon and thrown over and soon a mysterious boy stood there wearing black clothing and rose his head up.

"Who the hell is that..." James said cocking an eyebrow. Then the door of the transport was sliced out by the mysterious boy and soon the girls got ready for another fight by the unknown guy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Woah hold on..." The unknown boy said confused looking at James expecting at least a Cyclonian soldier.

"Who are you?" He asked as James glared.

"Lucky to not shoot you." James said and grabbed the boy yanking him in.

The boy was yanked in and only to be pushed up against Serenity who glared and pushed him away.

"Hey watch it!" She said as he quickly summoned a sword out of nowhere and Serenity activating her lightsaber toward him.

"If I was you, I wouldn't." She said as he kept his ground.

"If I was you, I wouldn't either." He said to her.

A moment of pause was in the transport until a click of a rifle which James had aimed at the unknown boy.

"Whats your name?" He asked Serenity not really paying attention to James or at least phased.

"Serenity. Serenity Amethyst Gorgon." She said and kept her hand tightly on her hilt and her other hand going for her second lightsaber, slowly.

"Yours?" She asked him.

"Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum." He said to her.

Both of them had their weapons still toward each other but then slowly began to lower them.

"I guess you are here to kill the Cyclonians?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Yes but no, I am here looking for a planet killing weapon so that it doesn't threaten my homeworld." He said and then in a flash, his weapon disappeared.

Serenity blinking at this was curious.

"What is that power you have?" She asked him.

"Its the Royal Arms of the Kings of Lucis." He said as this just made everyone speechless and he sighed.

"I can summon spirit like weapons that are crystalline but turn solid and deadly in nature or just summon random weapons I have a bind too... and I can warp to a few distances." He said to make it easy for them to understand.

"Uhuh." Serenity said.

"You don't believe me?" He asked as she just nodded.

"I do but we will have to talk more about that later, why are you here?" She asked.

"To protect my homeworld because we are hearing that Cyclonia made a deal with a kingdom known as Niflheim and if so, that could give us problems." he said to her.

Soon an explosion was heard as the two Alliance battleships were in the air engaging in an air battle with two Cyclonian battleships and there starfighters having a dogfight throughout the city.

"We should hurry, the rest of the Cyclonian fleet will be here." He said and looked over to James.

"Well drive!" He said as everyone glared at him and James just looked to Serenity.

"I... am in charge." Serenity said to him.

"Uhh I don't know if you know this but I am a prince." He said to her and Serenity let out a laugh.

"Ahahaha! Yea! and I am a nerd!" She said as then Vulpix spoke up.

"Yeah but you are a nerd." She said as Serenity gave her a look to shut up.

"Fine fine I won't argue, you are in charge then." Noctis said to Serenity who just smiled.

"Good to see you understand." She said and looked at James.

"Let's move." She said and he quickly drove fast passed the busy fighting streets.

Drayconivous was running into the city with his daughters and shooting down and slicing down anyone Cyclonian they seen that came to fight them.

"Okay! To the target point hurry!" Dray said dashing quickly and throwing a grenade right over into an opened pipe that went down and blew up an underground foundry setting off a chain reaction with other explosives inside it.

"Woah good one!" Mangle said trying to run as fast as she could carrying her Gatling cannon.

"Duuuude check it outttt!" Mangle said pointing up into the air battle as fifteen Cyclonian battleships orbit in a rainbow pattern and began bombarding the two alliance battleships.

"Damn it!" Dray said and got on his comms.

"Hackett!" He said as Hackett then came through.

"We know, we are leaving orbit and heading down planet side." He said and turned the comms off.

Soon small and large Alliance fleets come down and engage with the Cyclonian fleet and soon three more Cyclonian battleships came out of the sandstorm and began engaging in the fight.

Small starfighters zoomed everywhere and the Cyclonian soldiers on the ground began to shoot at them.

Dray running through passed them shot at each one he seen as his daughters scattered like predators to latch at there prey. Maychiro quickly using her power to cause a chain of fire to rope down onto some explosive fuel canisters and throw them while burning right at the incoming Cyclonian starfighters in the air and blowing them up. Mangle shooting with her gatling cannon at the Cyclonian hover tanks that were moving in shooting at them. Maychiro using the same power latched onto two more explosive barrels and threw them at the same tank making it explode and its hovering ability stopped as it goes haywire and crashing into another hover tank and exploding.

"We got to get to our target building which is the main rocky pillar structure that must house the Empress." Dray said looking over at May who quickly jumped up into the air and onto a moving Cyclonian Starfighter.

She then punched through the glass and shot a fireball from her palm of her hand into the pilot and then threw him out quickly and got in and quickly flew back to Dray.

"Girls! Keep on the attack!" Dray said to his daughters and quickly leaped up and landed onto the starfighter kneeling down hanging on tightly as Maychiro flew it toward the large structure nearby.

Serenity was looking out the window and then soon a Cyclonian soldier noticed her and began shooting at her transport.

James moved it and ran over the Cyclonian soldier but soon other soldiers seeing that start to shoot at both transports they hijacked.

"Get ontop and use the mounted turrets to shoot them." James said as some of the daughters get on top doing just that and those with powers got up there creating a shield.

They were heading to the main structure too but seeing it wouldn't be easy.

Noctis looked at Serenity for a moment and Serenity glanced at him.

"Your sisters are strong." He said to her as she nodded.

"Thank you." She said and then looked out the window.

"I just hope we are ready for this..." She said a bit nervous

. "Hey relax." He said to her and then looked back seeing that Serenity's uncle was out of the second transport and attacking random Cyclonian soldiers.

"Who's that dude with the weapon?" Noctis asked Serenity and she smirked.

"My uncle Qrow." She said.

"And he's cool." Said one of Dray's daughters behind Serenity and smirked.

Qrow outside dashing around slicing down each Cyclonian soldier in their path and soon there was a clear path to the main structure.

"Come on girls lets-... who's that?" Qrow asked looking at Noctis.

"Someone helping us." Serenity said as Qrow just nodded.

"Explain later." He said and then took off first to clear the way with two of Dray's daughters.


	8. Chapter 8

They fought through to there target until two rockets flew right out of nowhere smashing into both of the transports they were driving's wheels and making them both unusable.

"Damn it!" James said and jumped out of the broken out drivers door and the rest got out behind him.

"We got incoming!" Noctis said running at two soldiers and quickly dispatching them as two of Dray's daughters noticed more incoming and began to attack them as well with there powers.

Some of the soldiers, however, was able to make a few shots on some of Dray's daughters and to which some had to hide behind something to regenerate quickly before getting back into action.

Two Cyclonian hover tanks came out and begin shooting at them making them run from there cover as it was being blown away. James threw two emp grenades to shut down both Tanks for a moment and while they were disabled they quickly run through an alleyway and then into another street filled with downed Alliance starfighters burning and even Cyclonian starfighters.

"We got to keep going!" Serenity said as the tanks started shooting again and blasting through the alleyway to get to them.

They quickly ran and then James looked to the side at a ledge that also had another street below it. He yelled at them to follow and they all quickly jumped down and away from the view of the incoming tanks that was searching for them in the top street.

Once they was at the bottom street they quickly made it into another facility and once there got out there holocom and activated there map.

"Okay it shows here we got about two more streets to go till we hit the target main facility building." James said as they all looked around.

"Dash for it?" Mangle asked.

"Dash for the fucker." James said closing it and quickly they all dashed out running passed blaster bolts and missiles coming at them.

Meanwhile Dray and Aruriania got over to the target location first at the back enterence with some of his daughters causing mayham outside of there to only keep the focus to them.

"Okay... lets see." Dray said trying to picklock the lock.

Aruriania used her underworld power to melt the door glaring at him.

"Come on no need to impress me." She said as he blinked and walked with her.

"Well..." he said before they was shot at inside by Cyclonian guards. Aruriania used her underworld power to launch a powerful gust of wind that shredded there bodies like razors slicing the soldiers up.

"Now that is showing off!" Dray said as she just smirked.

Dray and Aruriania ran down different rooms in the large main command base of the enemy throwing grenades or using there powers together and slicing down people- well... Aruriania was able to slice down, Dray was still trying to catch up.

"You know I think I should have a turn!" He called out as she sighed grabbing a Cyclonian soldiers neck dragging him to Dray.

"Well not like that..." Dray said as Aruriania then glared at him letting go of the Cyclonian and giving him his gun back.

"Here. try to kill him." She said as Dray then spoke up.

"Well now its ruined... might as well just let him run off." He said to her as she crossed her arms.

"How does that make a difference!?" She asked as the Cyclonian soldier in fear and confusion just took off running.

"Damn it there he went..." Aruriania said as Dray nodded.

"Uh! Yeah! Good! I wasn't just going to up kill someone you make try to kill me to get a spark out of it." He said as soon they looked to see where they was and they was in a lab type area.

They quickly was heading to the Elevator until the elevator wanted a authorization.

"Shurorororo..." A odd laughter was heard as they looked back seeing one of Master Cyclonis council members, Caesar Clown. "Shurorororo!" He laughed out.

"I got the password to the door! And you will never get it!" He said holding his hands out toward them sending out two large gas bombs to which Aruriania and Dray both jumped away from as it sprayed toxic chemicals out.

"Some weird freak..." Dray said as Casear Clown glared and shouted.

"I am not a freak!" He said as Dray sighed.

"You are if you wear lipstick!" He said as Caesar Clown shouted back.

"You look like you wear eyeliner!" He said as Drayconivous had a shocked look.

"How did he know!?" Dray said as Aruriania and even Caesar Clown gave him a dull expression.

"Welcome to my lab... Shurororo..." Ceasar laughed to them holding his left hand out and shooting a spray of poison at Dray who used his black blood power to create a shield to deflect the poison like liquid away from him and then jolted back as he began to smell it.

"Well then, I guess we are going to have to kill you too then." Aruriania said glaring at Caesar Clown who just laughed.

"Even if you do, you will then never get the password to the elevator!" He said laughing as Aruriania jumped right at him and in a blink of an eye punched him square in the face.

"AACK!" Caesar Clown shouted falling over as Aruriania began to beat the crap out of him.

"Tell us the password!" She yelled as Caesar glared at her.

"No!" He said as Aruriania then shrugged and knee'd him in the balls then stabbed him in the arm.

"Ooooooo!" Caesar squeeled as she kept beating on him continously.

"Wait I'll- OUGH! Tell- OUGH! You!" Caesar yelled out as she kept hitting him until Dray poked her and she punched him making him blast into a few chemical containers.

"Whats the password you piece of shit ugly fucker!" She screamed at Caesar.

"Its IB22I! IB22I!" he yelled and began to cry as she grabbed him by his hair and threw him right into the window and out of the building as he fell but didn't fall too far only to fall on his crotch on a pipe below the window.

"OOOOO!" He yelled and then passed out.

She walked over typing it in and looked back at Dray who was laying there hurt by her and she just smirked.

"Hurry up elevator is coming- orrr do you want me to hurt you?" She asked as Dray jumped up and ran up next to her.

She walked over typing it in and looked back at Dray who was laying there hurt by her and she just smirked.

"Punish me later..." She said as Dray's face turned red looking at her then forward.

The elevator doors shut and they go up.

Qrow and James meanwhile made it into the facilities main hanger with Serenity and her sisters running to two different elevators in the room.

"Okay girls hurry and choose one and lets see where they go." He said and then as they got in James and Qrow waited for the elevators to come back up.

"Right or left?" James asked.

"Don't care... which ever one you don't get into." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask and soon a little whistle was heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Qrow and James looked back and up on a catwalk seeing a woman with a bald head, and two lines down her eyes that were like a make-up or tattoo but possibly make-up as it glittered. She wore a hood over her bald head and had a flute in hand and began to play it slowly blowing into it. Qrow and James both looked at her and James held his weapon tightly.

"I am not one to hurt women... but this one is creepy." James said as Qrow nodded.

"Agreed kid..." He said as both of them got ready for an incoming attack.

The woman herself was named Pippy Piper and due to her ability with her flute, her name was indeed matched to her abilities.

She began playing on her flute as the tune went into the atmosphere all of a sudden Qrow felt his power leave him or slowly start to be drained. Even James started getting tired but quickly tried to stim himself up with adrenaline.

"She is-" James started but Qrow held his hand out to him letting him know he acknowledges it.

"Who are you!" Qrow asked as the woman just kept playing the flute yet was like she was speaking to them and oddly they could understand it.

They got the words Karura's council member, and her name as Pippy Piper. Qrow just glared and held his weapon out. "

Your starting to get a little pippy into the pepper if you don't shut up." He said as James gave a blunt look.

"That didn't make sense." He said as Qrow looked at him quickly. "Shut up it doesn't need too."

As both were bickering she played her flute and the chains in the hanger began to move on there own and head toward both men. James tried shooting at the chains but grabbed his gun flinging it out of his hands and tried to wrap around his neck, luckily he ducked away and tried to run fast away from it. Qrow leaping over on one of the chains cutting it in half with his blade and then again.

"Hurry to grab your gun and shoot her!" He said as James ran to grab it but his leg was wrapped and thrown right into a crate of stuff. Qrow ran and jumped onto a few things then jumping onto the catwalk running at the woman.

Pippy Piper just played her flute as she controlled the crates on the catwalk to shoot at Qrow.

Qrow trying to defend himself was hit once by one crate as it managed to hit him in the face. Qrow then tried to slice at her but she played her flute in a odd tune as his blade stopped on its own.

"The fuck!?" Qrow said as his own weapon was then controlled and flung out of his hand. Pippy then kicked him in the head and off the catwalk. James, however, having his hand on his grenade threw it right at the catwalk as it exploded making Pippy jump off and land on the hanger floor still playing her flute controlling more crates to shoot at James.

"Qrow!" James yelled as he was hiding behind a starfighter in the hanger.

She then blew her pipe and began to control the starfighter and it was weapons ready.

"Shit!" Qrow said and ran onto it and thought and looked to James.

"Lighter!" He said as James threw up a flare. Qrow quickly pulled it open as the flare shot out and then he quickly poured his whiskey from his flask out onto one of the missiles on the starfighter and then threw the flare down behind the rocket and ignited it. The rocket shot right out and shot right through Pippy Piper's body and exploded behind her. Pippy stood there for a moment until she fell onto her knee's then back with a hole through her body. James walked up and stomped on the flute crushing it as its power vented out and disappeared.

"I hate... her." James said walking over her body and toward the elevators.

"I'm taking left." He said as Qrow sighed. "I need more whiskey now..." Qrow said and went to the right elevator.

Serenity and her sisters already up there ran into one elevator system that was coming up.

"Hold!" She said and soon the elevator that came up was Dray and Aruriania's.

"Dad!" Serenity said running and hugging her father as Dray gave her a quick hug.

"Situation?" He asked. "Uncle Qrow and James are still not up here yet. and we are heading toward the next elevators or stairs." She said and then soon they felt a small tremor and the power shut off but came back on on back up generators.

"Damn..." Dray said.

"Damn it!" Qrow yelled in his elevator and looking over to James elevator who was also trying to find a way to get out.

Qrows power slowly coming back after what Pippy did he tried to cut the ceiling with his blade by just smashing it nonstop at the ceiling. James shooting at his ceiling got out first and jumped over to Qrows elevator and shot at the hinges and helped Qrow out.

"Okay... guess we are taking the stairs." James said throwing over a grenade up and exploding a door above them.

Qrow and James both climbing the rope and then jumping inside and started attacking more Cyclonian soldiers there that was coming to shoot them.

Dray hearing the shooting below them looked at his daughters.

"We got to move now... come on." He said. Inside Serenity's head, she heard the mans voice again in her head.

"Turn to the left corridor." He said as Serenity looked at Dray.

"Turn left!" She said as they ran left and Dray a bit confused but as they ran down the hallway they ended up into a ray shield that surrounded them and separated them from some of his other daughters.

"Go find another way around this." He said to them as they did so and Dray and Serenity carried on down an open door in the hallway and through an office and then out into another hallway.

Soon they ended up near a crystal deposit and nearby... large doors with red glowing crystals on the door knobs.

"Is this... it?" Serenity asked as Dray was speaking she only heard the mans voice in her head.

"Yes. Be ready now..." he said to her. Noctis looked at Dray for a moment.

"Should I... stay here or-" He asked but Dray looked at him.

"Stay with my daughters and help." He said as Noctis nodded.

Dray went to open the main doors only for the doors to open on there own and inside was a long hallway to the throne chair, and in the hallway stood Commander Ringo.

"Bow to the Empress." He said as he moved out of the way and sitting on the throne, was Master Cyclonis with a grin on her face and in the room appeared from cloaking devices was Cyclonian soldiers aiming their prototype weapons at them.


	10. Chapter 10

Master Cyclonis sat on her throne looking at Dray, Aruriania, Serenity, Noctis, Umbreon, Espeon, Vulpix, Mienshao, Tomoko, Lopunny, Weavile, Mangle, Mismagius, Absol, Froslass, and Mawile. She gazed at them but kept her focus at Drayconivous knowing who he was from her former empire.

The room cold, and quite sinister as the ceiling had hanging glowing purple violet crystals including bright and dim amethyst crystals along the pillars of the room. However, on the throne was two dark red crystals on each side of the top of the throne chair glowing faintly.

Master Cyclonis just looked at them with a gaze from her eyes. She was wearing quite the outfit herself. Her outfit actually opened up on its own making a spiked out collar to reveal her face to them. She kept sitting on her throne and looked over Drayconivous and looked to her guards.

"Bring him to me..." She said as the guards grabbed Dray and the other guards kept the daughters back.

Dray being forced up to her was then made to get on his knee's to her.

"No no..." She said to the guards to there surprise and to Drays.

"Bring him right too me." She said smirking at him.

Dray was pushed over right up to her at her throne.

She looked at him as they forced his head to look at her.

"You fucking bitch!" Dray yelled at her as she kept grinning at him.

She then slid her fingers along his face.

"What are you doing!?" He said as she leaned in and kissed him

. Everyone in complete shock including Dray himself. Serenity mouth dropped and her eye twitching as Aruriania was digging her nails into the floor trying to keep her cool or they'd die if she even moved. The guards in the room held their weapons toward everyone's heads but what was worse, was their guns was prototypes and odd looking to which they didn't know what was inside them.

Master Cyclonis then stopped kissing Dray only to smirk at him.

"I gave you a spot on the dark council... you and Vowrawn. You did me a favor at Naboo, and now you are against me..." She said softly to him but with a menacing tone.

"You little shit." She said to him and laughed only to fire shock into his head making him yell in pain.

Serenity struggling to get away yelling at her.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled as Master Cyclonis looked up staring into Serenity's eyes.

"You are not afraid of me." Master Cyclonis said to her and frowned looking into Serenity's eyes.

"I sense... power in you." She said as one guard shoved Serenity toward the throne and then throwing her next to her father.

"No!" Dray yelled as Cyclonis just ignored him looking at Serenity.

"You are his child from that creature that he met on Naboo. How precious, a girl who I hear is so powerful yet, all I see is a weakling... but I can smell your power. You are indeed, something." Cyclonis said only for her to fire a lightning shock into Serenity and into Drayconivous from her fingertips making both of them scream.

Dray's daughters in the room truly wanted to stop this but the weapons kept pressed against there heads.

Cyclonis eventually stopped the electricity torture and looked over to Ringo.

"Ringo. Take the girls out of here please, I wish to... treat Dray and his daughter Serenity here to a little dinner." Cyclonis smirked at Ringo who just nodded.

"What about this boy?" He asked pointing to Noctis as she looked at him with a frown.

"I sense his power, and indeed is strong... put him away with those daughters." Cyclonis said giving Noctis a bit of a stare and then her attention went back to Dray and Serenity as his daughters, Aruriania and Noctis was taken out of the throne room.

"Now don't be too upset... this will only hurt for a moment." Cyclonis said to them as Dray almost asked what he and Serenity were hit in the head knocking them out.

Soon they would wake up again in the throne room but to the side at a table, chained to it except for there hands were free. Master Cyclonis at the other end of the table just smiling at Dray. With them was Commander Ringo sitting with Karura.

"It's like a double date except for that's your daughter." Master Cyclonis said to Dray who gave a mean look.

"What do you want..." he said.

"You bring your Alliance to my planet... and currently they are fighting outside of this opened window." She said as Dray looked out at the sand storm.

"Our food might get sandy..." he said.

As soon as he said that glass came down from the window as the food was served to them by a butler.

"Yeah, no shit." Master Cyclonis said taking a sip of wine.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Serenity asked Cyclonis who looked at Serenity with a sigh.

"I want to take over the entire universe you idiot." Cyclonis said being blunt about it.

"You know you got to teach her a little more." Cyclonis said to Dray who was really getting pumped.

"I thought you would have knew that after..." Cyclonis was saying until Drayconivous spoke up quickly.

"I think you should just kill us, you are wasting our time unless you are doing this to break us." Dray said to her as she looked at him and grinned.

"I think you are afraid of the truth to come out, are you? Of what she truly is capable of." Cyclonis said to him referring to Serenity who looked at her father and Cyclonis questioningly.

"Dad...?" Serenity asked as Dray kept his focus on Cyclonis.

"No! She doesn't need to know because-" Dray was saying but in Serenity's mind she heard that males voice again.

"Your father doesn't wish you to know of your great power... Little Serenity, a father's love is very strong. You must be strong enough to embrace it. His love for you will go to the ends of life and beyond. It's Eternal. Even after death." The voice said in her mind and it continued.

"You are not yet strong enough, but you will be given time... and experience to be able to take the Cosmic Divine." The voice said in her head as she spoke out loud without realizing it during Dray and Cyclonis' discussion.

"Whats the Cosmic Divine?" She asked as Cyclonis' eyes opened wide and Dray looked at her in shock.

"That's... exactly what I was going to tell your father...?" Cyclonis said very curiously and looked at Dray.

"You already did tell her? I never thought you'd dare." She said to him as Dray wanted to say he never did but kept quiet.

"The Cosmic Divine is something I goal to find..." She said to Serenity and smirked.

"All of life is bound too it." Cyclonis said but then a servant ran in.

"Master Cyclonis! We have two unknown men that infiltrated and killed the guards at the prison cells!" He said to her as Cyclonis stood up and looked at Ringo.

"Take our guests to my throne chair... I wish to do this now." She said and at her throne chair was an odd looking tube with a glowing liquid in it and Ringo just gulped.

"Y-yes Master Cyclonis." he said nervously. and grabbed both Dray and Serenity in there chairs over to it as the Servant ran over to a console to get more soldiers to the throne room.

"Its time I take both of there powers from them into me..." Master Cyclonis said giving a wink to Dray.

"After all... it's only fair." She said to him as Dray gave her a mean look.


	11. Chapter 11

James ran down the hallway of the cell block shooting at the door panels to shut off the laser cages and Qrow up on top slicing down guards with his blade. Soon the daughters that were put in the cells got out and helped killing guard after guard. Qrow then jumped over and pushed a button that activated the other cells of other prisoners to be open and all the prisoners run out grabbing the guns of the dead Cyclonians and began shooting and helping the group.

As Dray and Serenity were still bound to the chair and Master Cyclonis was hearing of this report getting up to check it on the monitor, Serenity heard the voice in her mind.

"Shake out now and free yourself and your father." He said to her as she quickly did just that and got her hands out of the thought to be strapped down binds and quickly with her force power bringing her lightsaber to her hand and sliced out of the binds and then her fathers binds.

Her father used the force to bring his lightsaber to him that was also on the rack nearby. Serenity brought over her second lightsaber and they both stood there ready looking at the Empress.

"Impressive." She said and turned around to whisper something to Ringo but Dray fired a powerful force push and both Ringo and Cyclonis leaped away.

"Most impressive." Cyclonis said and fired a lightning bolt at Dray who caught it in his hand absorbing it and smirked.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Drayconivous said to her.

Master Cyclonis took off her extra robe being in her combat outfit and brought to her hand her own lightsaber hilt that was curved and at the end of the pommel of it was a dark violet crystal. The Power Stone. She activated it having a bright violet beam of plasma that sparked lightning out of the beam.

"Hmmhmm..." She chuckled looking at Dray and Serenity.

Ringo typing on his wrist device brought up two Omni-blades from each of his arms and ran at Dray and Serenity swinging them at them and even his Omni-tool had an overdrive charge that would try to shock out at Dray or Serenity from either of his Omni-blades.

Master Cyclonis leaped out letting out a sith roaring scream and swung her lightsaber at Dray who blocked it and went to a counter attack sword fighting with Cyclonis. Serenity with her two blades counter attacked Ringo and his two Omni-blades.

Meanwhile, Qrow was leading the prisoners out into the rest of the building shooting everything in the path.

"Get to the hanger!" He yelled as they did just that. James ran over to Qrow.

"I will lead them out, go back to the throne room and find them!" He said as he quickly ran with everyone and the daughters ran with him.

Qrow then noticed Noctis.

"Hey, you! Come with me." He said as Noctis pulled his blade out of a dead Cyclonian soldier and ran with Qrow to the throne room and upon getting there ran into Caesar Clown who was trying to escape to a small secret hanger with his laboratory equipment only to look back and see Qrow and Noctis.

"Oh no...!" Caesar said trying to push the button to open it faster.

"No no wait!" He yelled and cried as Qrow put his blade up to his neck.

"Talk!" Qrow said.

"Don't kill me look just keep going and let me-" He said until Qrow just rolled his eyes.

"You are going to these coordinates and if you don't I will hunt you to the ends of the Galaxy." he said and gave him a keycard and then Noctis threw a spirit weapon blowing up the secret shuttle.

"Hey!" Caesar yelled.

"Its to make sure you go with everyone else in the main hanger." He said as Qrow pointed to the stairs.

"Go... now or you will die here." he said as Caesar just sighed.

"Ughhh! Damn it all..." Caesar said carrying his stuff.

"Little help?" he asked having a polite look and Noctis and Qrow ignored it only to run to the throne room leaving Caesar to complain.

Serenity swung her lightsabers at Cyclonis rapidly who deflected each and back flipped spinning onto a pillar and then up to the ceiling and fired lightning bolts at Serenity while doing this and then dropping down. Serenity deflecting the lightning bolts as fast as possible then fired a force push and Cyclonis caught it with her force power and launched it back toward Serenity and she got knocked back a little bit but kept up the fight. Dray was blocking each hit by Ringo and kicked Ringo right in the jaw knocking him back but Ringo kept attacking regardless of the injury.

"Give up, yeah!" Ringo said battering his Omni-blades at Dray who kept his defense up.

"Never." Dray said and then spun around and launched a powerful wave of force energy exploding outward and knocking Ringo back and his Omni-blades malfunction.

"Damn it!" he said as Dray pointed his blade at Ringo.

Cyclonis, however, fired a lightning bolt right at Dray who had sensed it coming turned to block it only for Ringo to run and drive himself into Dray. Dray loosing his lightsaber from grip fell backward as Ringo punched Dray a few times and Dray kicking him off only to spin kick Ringo in the head and then punch him in the gut and finally an uppercut into Ringo's jaw forcing him up off his feet and onto the floor.

Dray turned around and picked up his lightsaber ran toward Master Cyclonis.

Master Cyclonis blocking each attack from Serenity and then moving to block Dray's lightsaber and it came into a standing block where both Serenity's lightsabers were blocked by Master Cyclonis' blade and even Drays was blocked as she held it in a position to block all three lightsaber blades.

"I am quite trained in such lightsaber stances... yet are you trained in the force?" She said smirking as lightning discharged from her body and sparked and electrified both of them.

Dray doing his best to not let it overpower him tried to swing his lightsaber at her again but she blocked it only to grin.

"Whats the matter little fucker? Getting tired." She said smirking at him.

Serenity as well trying to overpower the lightning would swing both blades at her head in a scissor motion but Cyclonis moved backward a bit to avoid it.

"You two really are something..." She said and dashed back only to hold her hands out while holding her lightsaber hilt sending a rage of lightning out of her fingertips right at both of them. Dray and Serenity trying to get through the power of the lightning only to squinch in pain.

"We need a plan..." Dray said to Serenity.


	12. Chapter 12

The lightning was quite strong electrifying them both but Serenity and Dray kept there lightsabers held tightly and in a defense stance to try to absorb the lightning as much as they could. Yet her power kept growing stronger and the lightning forked in different places even zapping the pillars up. Dray knowing they had to hurry quickly kicked the ground creating a force quake to make her fall off her feet but she dashed back up to her feet.

During this time Dray ran right at her spinning his lightsaber rapidly at her until she created a force shield around herself and he kept hitting the bubble until it disappeared but this gave Cyclonis power to gather enough energy and she sent it right out at his chest knocking him back.

Serenity ready to spar at her was caught off guard by Ringo who had new Omni-tool blades and swinging them at her as she had to block each of the attacks. Cyclonis swung her lightsaber at Serenity as she blocked it with one of her lightsabers and Ringo's attack with the other.

Serenity sent out a powerful psychic blast into both Ringo and Cyclonis' minds only to feel her own mind hurt by the connection from Cyclonis.

"Gaah..." Serenity said in pain as Cyclonis just smirked.

"Little cunt... you cannot affect me without me affecting you too." She said as Ringo spun his foot right into Serenity's back hurting her badly.

Dray, however, blasted Ringo away from her and blocked the incoming lightning from Cyclonis again with his lightsaber.

"You are getting on my nerves..." Cyclonis said to him as Dray just smirked.

"Good." He said and opened his mouth sending out a sith scream that didn't do much damage but did make a ring in Cyclonis' ears.

Serenity used this moment to leap without a sound and right down toward Cyclonis.

Cyclonis quickly seeing this dashed back but her shoulder was cut by Serenity a bit.

"Mng! Damn it!" Cyclonis said glaring at Serenity.

Cyclonis skidding back and Ringo jumping down next to her looked at Dray and Serenity. Both sides breathing a bit. Cyclonis put her hands together and up toward the ceiling as a dark fog appeared and then it started to spin into a cloud that had a small funnel cloud coming from it with lightning crackling inside and sparking outward of the funnel.

"You will die a painful death." Cyclonis said as she was creating a lightning like a storm inside the room. Ringo smirking and laughed.

"hehe, show them Cyclonis, Yeah." he said as Dray blinked.

"You know wait... are you Cockney accent?" Dray asked him as Ringo blinked.

"I am scouse accent." He said to them.

"And... she called you Ringo?" Dray said trying not to laugh but mostly trying to mock.

"You little shit, yeah! How dare ya!" Ringo said as Cyclonis put her hand up.

"Try to ignore it, Ringo." She said to him.

Meanwhile, James was getting different prisoners and the daughters into some Cyclonian shuttles and starfighters to help with the war outside as the air battle was still going strong.

Soon Caesar ran into the hanger and James looking at him had an odd look on his face.

"I never saw some creep until now... wow he is the creepiest..." James said to himself and ran over to Caesar.

"You one of those Cyclonians?" he asked.

"Yes but not no more! I am trying to get away damn it I was hurt enough..." Caesar said as bandages were shown on his nose and face.

"Get me out of here!" Caesar said as James just smirked.

"Oh we will have a nice cell for you, come on." he said pushing him into a shuttle where three daughters were confused.

"Why's this woman in here?" one asked as Caesar yelled.

"I am a man!" he said as James hit the shuttle as it lifted up and left the hanger followed by the cyclonian starfighters that were taken by the prisoners.

James then made sure the area was secure and ran over to a starfighter.

"Here we go!" James said activating it and leaving out of the hanger to help with the dogfight outside.

Qrow and Noctis made it to the throne doors but once there are greeted by the twelve royal guards of Master Cyclonis and each of them having Pike like weapons.

"Okay kid... you ready for this?" Qrow said as Noctis shook his head.

"I feel like I might throw up." he said.

"That's natural hahaha!" Qrow said as Noctis just nodded.

"Yeah, natural yea..." Noctis said sighing and looking over the hallway but the guards saw him and began to run toward them.

"Here we go!" Qrow said and he and Noctis went at the twelve royal guards.

Serenity swung her lightsabers left to right at Cyclonis as Dray punched Ringo across the face then Ringo grabbing Dray's arm and throwing him over and tried to batter him with his Omni-blades. Cyclonis firing lightning at Serenity only to be deflected away by her lightsaber and swinging it at Cyclonis to where she blocked it multiple times to each attack and countered when she had the chance.

Dray quickly jumped over to a pillar and sliced it in half as it went crashing down toward Ringo who had to leap out of the way and once so Dray punched him square in the face knocking Ringo on his back. Dray tried to stab him but Ringo kept rolling and then rolled up and kicked Dray in the jaw and then swung his Omni-blades at him. Dray blocking each attack went into a defense move and pushing Ringo's blades away. Cyclonis firing lightning out of her left hand at Serenity while their lightsabers clashed made Serenity hurt a bit but she tried to resist it as much as possible while fighting Cyclonis.

Serenity then sent a powerful Psychic reading into Cyclonis only getting minor visions of Cyclonis- yet it was past visions and to Serenity's surprise she became warped into Cyclonis' mind and at the same time Cyclonis herself feeling this tried to stop the invasion of her mind only for her to erupt in force energy pushing Serenity away.

However, Serenity's mental mind was inside of Cyclonis' mind reading it. Dray himself used the force to pull Serenity away and over behind him as he blocked Ringo's incoming attacks and kept defending Serenity.

"Damn it Serenity wake up!" Dray yelled as Serenity laid there but her mind inside of Cyclonis and Cyclonis herself standing back trying to fight her out of her mind.

"Fuck!" Cyclonis yelled gripping her head as Ringo tried to get to Serenity to kill her, however, Dray kept defending his daughter as fast as possible.

"Wake up Serenity..." Dray said again while fighting Ringo.

Outside the Cyclonian fleet started to dominate the skies.

Then the hi-jacked Cyclonian starfighters came up and began to destroy other Cyclonian starfighters helping the Alliance out.

And even blind siding the Cyclonian fleet where they didn't know which vessel to fire at and which was a traitor. The Alliance starfighters and starships soon started to have a chance as the tides turned for them. Hackett in his command vessel ordered all the larger ships to attack the larger Cyclonian starships quickly as possible and together taking one at a time out.


	13. Chapter 13

Serenity was now inside of Cyclonis mind seeing flashes of different parts of her past until she reached the core trigger memory. Serenity slowly floated toward it in her psychic spirit as she grew close to it a dark purple fog surrounded her and then a flash of lightning crossed across her face only to see the past memory of Master Cyclonis.

Cyclonia was ruled for decades in dictation, Cyclonis and her family was the hierarchy of the planet including its mineral deposits had to go through them first before shipped out for profit to other parts of the Galaxy. Cyclonis, however, was quite young as a child, including having an older brother and a father and mother who was the Emperor and Empress.

The family ruled over slaves and other poor people and their military was still growing in technology from other parts of the galaxy and combining it to there liking. The guards were whipping the slaves in the mineral mines and even taking away some of their money earned on the job just because.

Cyclonis however, she didn't like this one bit as a child.

"Daddy... the people out there are hurting." She said as her father slammed his fist on the table and pointed his large finger at her.

"You are not to care about those people they are nothing but weaklings and by all means, nobodies!" He yelled as she just sighed in sadness and looked outside.

Her brother came back inside bowing to her father and mother.

"I come back after training father." He said as her father proudly hugged her brother, her brother was the favorite of the family even being neglected because of him.

"You will make a fine Emperor one day!" Her father laughed and patted his son.

"How about you take your sister down and go take care of that assignment I tasked you to do." He said to him as he nodded.

"Am I ready?" Her brother asked.

"Very, you are seventeen and almost eighteen, your sister here is only twelve maybe she will learn a thing or two from you." he said as her brother just sighed not really wanting to take his sister but decided too anyway.

Both she and her brother ventured into the busy street of Cyclonia passing random people and guards as a guard escort went with them over to the hut part of town where the workers lived. Her brother took his sister's hand.

"Come on!" he said to her annoyed as she couldn't keep up with him it seemed.

They walked into a hut and the worker stood up and bowed to her brother.

"My lord! I did not know you were coming!" The worker said as her brother swung his hand out and smacked the worker hard knocking him over.

"You have got slower!" her brother shouted.

"I- I am crippled from the incident the other day!" The worker pleaded.

"That's no excuse! Work until you die for my father!" her brother shouted and then her brother beat on the worker as the worker kept pleading for her brother to stop and her brother having a blood lust in his eyes.

"B-brother maybe..." Cyclonis said until her brother shouted at her.

"You will kill him!" he said to his sister and gave her a lightning baton.

"Use it... and beat him to death!" he said to Cyclonis.

"But he's..." She said but her brother slapped her.

"Do it!" He said to her.

"Or do you want dad to hate you even more than he does..." her brother said which made Cyclonis gulp in sadness.

"You have no friends! You have nothing- you better do this or you won't have me as a brother!" He yelled at her face.

The worker looking at Cyclonis in fear. Cyclonis began to beat the man as he was in agony. She kept crying beating the man electrocuting him until the man stopped crying in pain. Her brother laughing behind her.

"Good... but I think I'll just tell dad I did it." He said until Cyclonis' rage grew further after killing the man and hearing what her brother said she closed her eyes and turned around with her left hand out and sent a powerful lightning bolt into her own brother electrocuting him and sending a hole through his body.

"Ugh!" Her brother yelled and fell to his knee's looking at his sister.

"You have the... power?" He said confused and fell over dead.

Cyclonis in fear looked at what she was done and looked at her own hands having lightning sparking out of them.

Cyclonis closing her eyes feeling the dark energy flow in her body trying to stop it but it took control of her as her mind thought of how her family mistreated her and everyone as it grew into her brain.

She soon came out of that hut and the guards outside looked for her brother.

"Where is-" One asked until she held her hand out using a force choke breaking the guard's neck and then using a lightning bolt again right through the other guard. The workers running from her as she kept electrocuting everyone as she grew angry.

In her mind, she had no one and yet wouldn't have anyone who would care for her or appreciate her.

She made it to her kingdom inside the large pillar of rock over looking the city. Her father hearing reports of what was going on only heard the door open and Cyclonis walking inside.

"You killed your brother! My flesh! My pride!" her father yelled walking to her holding his sword.

"I will end you!" he roared as she glared at her father and soon sent a powerful lightning wave that roared from her back out around her and toward her father electrifying his entire body into ashes and then the lightning sparked outward and forked toward the guards and lastly her mother electrifying her to death and to ashes.

Her lightning roared out of the rocky pillar as she screamed with tears flowing from her eyes as the lightning began to electrify the space ships orbiting around the rocky pillar shutting them down and making them crash down upon the civilians and soldiers below.

After she was done screaming, she was approached by a boy her age named Ringo who was a servant boy.

"M-my lord?" He asked looking for the Emperor and was in shock of the dead bodies and lastly seen Cyclonis.

"Who are you?" He asked her as she blinked looking at him and walked over to him.

"I am the Empress." She proclaimed as the guards ran in seeing her family dead but her. All the guards did was a bow to her and in fear of her power. She looked at them and then looked at Ringo.

"Whats your name." She asked him.

"R-Ringo!" He said gulping.

"Ringo. You will be my right-hand man and my commander." She said and walked over to her dad's throne chair and sat in it.

"I will make this place my kingdom... and soon I shall make an empire that will rival the Republic." She said in anger.

"Y-yes my Empress." he said to her.

"Call me Cyclonis... Master Cyclonis." She said to him and smirked.

"But you can just call me Cyclonis." She said to him and looked at all the guards.

"You will make this kingdom grand... and I will venture and make an Empire to rival the Republic, if it falls I have this as my last Empire... my true Empire hiding behind the ..." She said thinking and grinned.

"Hiding behind the Sith Empire..." She said grinning as lightning sparked from her eyes.

"I don't need friends, I don't deserve friends! I deserve servants! I will make sure I can be just as tyrannical than my father!" Cyclonis laughed out.

Ringo looked at her and nodded obeying her.

Serenity seeing her past now realized... why Master Cyclonis is the way she is and soon Serenity's mind morphed out of Master Cyclonis' Memories and when that happened Serenity blinked waking up, and Master Cyclonis in a rage glaring at Serenity.

"You know too much." Cyclonis said as Lightning built up around her body.


	14. Chapter 14

Master Cyclonis built her power up and her lightning coursed right up toward the ceiling of her throne room and then barraging down toward Serenity and Drayconivous who quickly tried to get away but it was too late. The lightning spread out and was like a wave that took down the pillars and the room began to shake and quake crumbling down.

The large rocky structure began to shift and fall apart. Dray quickly grabbed onto Serenity holding her tightly as everything began to fall around using his force shield around them. Ringo quickly got under some stuff to get away from the chaos and Master Cyclonis kept standing there using her power to take out everything in its path.

After it ended the room was opened to the sandstorm as it blew in. Ringo trying to grab something to cover his eyes. Dray and Serenity use there Black Blood power to see just a tad bit in the sandstorm brewing in.

"Dad!" She yelled.

"I Know just hold-" He said but was punched by a lightning fist right into the wall.

"You're going to die..." Master Cyclonis hissed and grabbed Serenity's neck and then sent a bolt of lightning out into her neck knocking Serenity back onto her father.

"aaaa..." Serenity said trying to talk as Dray stood up and activated his lightsaber and blocked Master Cyclonis' incoming attack.

Ringo slowly getting up approached toward Dray and Serenity and tried to swing his fist at Dray but Dray ducked and sent a force push at Ringo to knock him back.

Master Cyclonis swung her lightsaber at Dray only for Dray to move back and Serenity came up to block her lightsaber attack with her own.

"Foolish girl..." Master Cyclonis said as Serenity frowned.

"You was good... you can still be good." Serenity said as Master Cyclonis just hissed and fired lightning like swipe from her lightsaber at Serenity multiple times as Serenity kept blocking each strike.

Dray swirled his lightsaber at Master Cyclonis as she held her left hand out creating a phase like a shield of force energy to block the incoming lightsaber strikes.

All of a sudden a spirit weapon came right down almost slicing Cyclonis in half but she moved out of the way only for it to cut across her robe and chest.

Cyclonis looked over trying to ignore the cut across her chest noticing Noctis was there and then Qrow ran out of the storm swinging his blade at Cyclonis who used her left hand to create another phase like shield and blocked the incoming attack.

"You won't do this to me!" She yelled.

"I will rule the Galaxy!" She kept saying as Noctis spun around and swung his spirit broadsword at her as she kept deflecting it with her lightsaber and then Dray came up behind her clashing his lightsaber against hers and Serenity with a psychic power around her fist came to punch Cyclonis while she was holding her lightsaber in that hand. Cyclonis let out a fierce lightning shield and burst it out at all of them to knock them away. She just sighed breathing a bit looking at them until Qrow swung his blade stabbing it into her back out of her chest.

"Agh!" She yelled as Qrow just smirked and pulled it out.

Cyclonis staggered with the wound through her body but she lifted up and sent a powerful force explosion right in front of Qrow knocking him off the rocky pillar down below to the streets of Cyclonia.

"Enough!" She yelled as she held her hands up forcing up the doomsday crystals from the mineral mines with her power extending out.

"I will take you all with me then!" She yelled as Serenity ran at her and in a moment Cyclonis lifted her lightsaber up but Serenity dared to use her force power to shut Master Cyclonis' lightsaber off and to Cyclonis' surprise that Serenity's force power was strong enough to evade her own force barrier to do that.

She punched Cyclonis in the fast and sent a powerful Psychic explosion inside of Cyclonis' body and blown her off the rocky pillar of her throne, but also knocking off Serenity with her as both of them fell toward the streets below.

"No!" Dray yelled and looked at Noctis.

"We got to get down there somehow!" He said as Noctis nodded and they both quickly began to descend down quickly as possible.

On the bottom, Serenity laid there bruised badly and hurting but next to her was Cyclonis who was broken up badly.

"You... bitch." Cyclonis said coughing up blood.

Serenity just sighed and slowly crawled toward Cyclonis who was in surprise.

"You... you are stronger than me!?" Cyclonis scoffed as Serenity crawled up toward her as Cyclonis was trying to lift her hand to fire lightning from it at Serenity.

"Just shut up and listen..." Serenity said to her as she crawled.

"You had a terrible childhood and you were made into a tyrant... you don't need to be that way." Serenity said and crawled up onto the stones next to Cyclonis and tried to sit up looking at her.

"You don't deserve to be that way... or go through it, no one does..." Serenity said but she fell over losing her balance as her body was quite wrecked from the fall. Cyclonis, of course, was trying to move but couldn't.

"I..." Cyclonis said unable to really talk or know what to say.

"You can still be redeemed..." Serenity said holding her hand out. Cyclonis in shock looked at Serenity.

"I... wanted a friend- someone who cared about me..." Cyclonis admitted gritting her teeth.

Serenity just smiled at her. "I'll be your friend."

She told Cyclonis as her eyes widened and began to tear up.

"I... I didn't want to be this way..." Cyclonis began to cry out as Serenity tried to move and then touched Cyclonis' hand.

Both of the girls looked at one another as Cyclonis yelled out.

"As the darkness takes me...-" Cyclonis began to say until Serenity forced herself to hug her.

Suddenly Cyclonis transferred her power right into Serenity's. Being a Psychic, Serenity could acquire any ability given to her but only given to her as it would be a limit ability she could use to simply take it. It could only be given.

"Yours now..." She said to her.

"Can I be your first friend?" Serenity said making her shocked.

"Everyone needs a friend." Serenity smiled at her.

Cyclonis suddenly smiled back with tears flowing and then she went limp laying on Serenity's lap.

"I am finally letting go of my hatred- I... I see it." Cyclonis said and unknown to what she meant.

Cyclonis suddenly died right there with a smile on her face, unknown what she seen as she became one with the afterlife, and hopefully something good after finally letting go.

Qrow appeared running up.

"Is she- your crying?" Qrow said looking at Serenity.

"Yes I am... my friend died." Serenity said.

Qrow looked at her and helped her up with a hug and her hugging him back tightly.

"We need to go." He told her.

They both went off leaving Cyclonis' body behind.

Cyclonis' lightsaber was nearby and on the bottom of the pommel was the Power Stone dimly glowing.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on kid lets get you some Kolto to heal up." Qrow said to Serenity and both helped one another to get out.

"Agh." Qrow grunted.

"You okay?" Serenity asked as they tried to run.

"I'm fine-" He said then hearing explosions above them.

They looked up seeing that the Cyclonian vessels in the sky were being blown up as the Alliance fleet was winning. One of the Cyclonian starships began to crash down to where they were.

"Ah crap!" Qrow yelled and began to run sort of.

"Hey!" Dray yelled coming down with Noctis from one of the rocks sliding down off it.

"Bro! We got to get out of here!" Qrow said to Dray who nodded.

"Need a lift yeah?" Ringo yelled as they seen him in a Cyclonian hover shuttle driving it.

"Get in yeah!" He said as they didn't have a choice and ran in quickly and he quickly flew them away from the starship that was falling down behind them and crashing and exploding.

"Why did you help us?" Dray asked him.

"Let's just say, I think with her dead no need for a war anymore." He said to them and flew them to Hackett's command ship.

Once he landed however inside he then got it to hover up.

"I'm not staying yeah." he said looking at them.

They just waved at Ringo and Dray just sighed.

"Go, we didn't see you." He said to him as Ringo nodded and flew off and toward the planet of Cyclonia.

"Okay, easy now." Noctis said helping Serenity up holding her in a bridal style. Serenity looking at Noctis sort of blushed and smirked.

"Bet you're enjoying this, met me now you're holding me." She said as Noctis just chuckled trying to look away a bit embarrassed.

As he looked away he saw Dray who gave a mean evil look too Noctis.

"I'll take that..." Dray said taking Serenity up and holding her instead.

"Dad..." Serenity said groaning.

"Don't dad me... he looks like one of them perverts." He said as Noctis just rolled his eyes.

"Your welcome!" he said to Dray as Dray ignored it.

Qrow just laughed patting Noctis' shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, come on." He said as they walked behind Dray who was carrying Serenity.

"You are growing in power." The voice said in Serenity's mind.

"You will soon be ready." He said and the voice faded from her mind.

Serenity while being carried wrapped her arms around her dad and gave him a kiss.

"Love you, dad." She said as Dray smiled and held her close.

"I love you too." he said and brought her to the Medical Facility in the command ship.

Hackett was on intercom asking Dray for a report as Dray spoke quickly to the doctors.

Then Dr. Mordin came in.

"Have a bit of Medical training, not just scientist doctor, also medical doctor." He said as Dray just patted his shoulder.

"Already know Mordin, take care of her." He said as Mordin nodded and walked over to Serenity.

"Letting viewers know." He simply said.

"Huh?" Serenity asked confused but didn't get a answer.

Dray walked into the Bridge of the ship and looked at Hackett.

"We are pulling our forces out, it seems Cyclonia is pulling out the white flag of surrender." Hackett said to Dray.

"It seems we won against an enemy that nearly took out planets in all the Galaxy just to control it." he said and nodded to Dray.

"Good work." He said as Dray nodded.

"Not me who did it, my daughter Serenity." he said as Hackett thought for a moment.

"She is becoming quite interesting everyday, you should be proud." he said to him.

"I am very proud sir." Dray said smiling.

"Oh and this kid here, kill him." He said pointing to Noctis as Hackett raised an eyebrow.

"Qrows report says he is friendly." Hackett said shaking Noctis' hand.

"Hah! no! He is trying to get into my daughters pants!" Dray said as Noctis frowned.

"Look, I helped you because these people might of threatened my fathers kingdom." he said.

"Ohhh right right your so called father right." he said.

"Hey! You don't know my father King Regis Caelum!" He said to Dray and when that name was said Dray's eyes widen.

"Regis... is your dad?" He said as Noctis blinked.

"You know my dad?" He said.

"Yes... I am the one who helped him with that Kingdom." he said and thought as Noctis was in shock.

"Then your who I need to find then, to help me." Noctis said to Dray showing him a small data chip of information.

"read all this." Noctis said as Dray took it and looked at it.

"Fine... but then you and I will be talking." Dray said to Noctis who nodded.

"I don't doubt it." He said and walked off.

"You know his father?" Hackett asked.

"Yeah... his dad and I were best friends while I served on the dark council." He said looking at the data chip.

"That boy is quite powerful then." Dray said putting the data chip in his pocket and nodded at Hackett.

"I will be checking on Serenity, I'm sure you guys will be able to deal with the politics of this war." He said as Hackett just sighed.

"Something I hate to do, file the report." He said and walked off looking over at the ensigns.

"Get us into hyperspeed, we are heading home." He said.

"And... leave two alliance ships here for a cleanup, these people will need help rebuilding." He said as their ship launched into hyperspeed.

Dray walked into the medical facility and seen Serenity was up and healed up.

"Dad." She said as he hugged her tightly.

"You're going to be okay it seems." He said patting her head.

"Yea." She said and soon her other sisters came in checking on Serenity and even flicking her head but laughing.

Dray slowly stood up seeing them all talk and walked out to leave the girls to talk.

"My daughters... they are a family, a pack, they are sisters... all connected by my blood." Dray said to himself but Mordin was looking along with Qrow.

"Indeed." Mordin said and went back to researching something.

"I wonder whats next for us." Qrow said smirking.

"Yea..." Dray said then looking over to Qrow.

"Serenity mentioned the Cosmic Divine..." He said as Qrow stood stiff and turned around.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know but Cyclonis knew of it but didn't mention it yet, but she was going too but Serenity said it first." He said looking at Qrow who thought.

"Someone had to tell her this... but who." Qrow said as Dray looked at Serenity.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep our eyes on her for awhile..." He said as Qrow nodded and walked off to flirt with a nurse.

"Hello there Christine!" he said as the woman glared.

"It's Sharley." She said angerly.

"Heh... I don't care." Qrow said.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months later, Serenity was practicing on her guitar in her room and in her mind she heard the males voice speaking to her.

"Strum it slowly, now raise your fingers up a few inchs... good good." He said as she was listening and practicing.

Then a knock was on her door and the voice in her head left.

"Come in!" She called out. Drayconivous opened the door.

"Hey hun." he told her.

"Hey dad! You look... sharp." she said looking at his clothing.

"Me and your mom are heading out to dinner." He said as Aruriania came around the corner.

"Come on she don't need to call me mom, I told you that." She said giving Serenity a hug.

"Yeah... but it is polite." Serenity said smiling at Aruriania who just blushed and nodded.

"Right." Aruriania said and looked at Dray.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah just letting Serenity know. Serenity how about you head down stairs to your sisters, you girls do something... girlyfied." he said as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Girlyfied?" she said as Dray just chuckled.

"yea." he said and they walked out of her room and downstairs.

Aruriania and Dray got married two weeks ago, both wearing obsidian rings with a ruby and sapphire gem next to each other on each ring. The rings shockingly were called Omega Ruby, Alpha sapphire rings. Ironic. They also revealed that they knew each other a long time ago, and had a out of wedlock child... Tomoko, as well as five others. Even Maychiro and Dray in the past had a fling and had three girls, two being named Demencia and Maya who lives with all the other seven hundred and two daughters.

Dray was a busy man as everyone knows. Yet not man enough to have a son it seems.

"Hey dad!" Mangle said.

"I'm hungry, I NEED NURISHMENT!" She said in a weird loud tone.

"Human meats in the fridge..." dray said patting her head.

"yay!" Mangle said as Umbreon and Espeon was in the kitchen actually preparing it.

"And where are you two going?" Tomoko asked hugging Aruriania her mother.

"We are going out for a little dinner date." Aruriania said smiling looking at Dray.

"Oh yeah." he said as Serenity smiled at them.

"I hope its wonderful... be safe okay dad?" She asked him.

"I always am." he said and walked out the door with Aruriania.

"Later!" He said as all the girls waved at them.

Meanwhile, The Illusive Man was smoking a cigarette and typing on his holo-screens and one screen turned into a data disk and he took it and put it inside a datapad for information.

"Candle." He said as Candle walked out of the darkness of the room up to him. He put his cigarette down on the ash tray and handed the datapad to her reaching behind himself and she took it looking at it.

"You and your sisters will now finish your final test." he said and she nodded.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Kai-Leng, prime the starship." He said as Kai-leng in the room bowed.

"Right away." He said as he walked off and Candle followed, and in the room other eyes open and walk with Candle.

The Illusive man just grinned looking at the dying star.

"Let it begin." He said.

Dray and Aruriania both was at the restraunt.

"Nice and peaceful." Aruriania said until a baby was heard crying inside.

"Yea..." Dray said smirking as Aruriania sighed.

"Could you get me some rum from the bar?" She asked.

"Right away." Dray said standing up and leaning down kissing her on the lips as they kissed passionately for a moment then he pulled away walking toward the bar.

He got to the bar and ordered a rum and while waiting, next to him spinning on a stool was Neopolitan. He looked at her for a moment then quickly turned his head to look at her fully.

"You! You were with Shaula Gorgon." he said and then she pushed her umbrella right at him and then spun it down into his head knocking him onto the counter and put a piece of paper in front of him and wrote on it. He looked at what she was writing as it said.

~Your sister Raven says hello.~ She wrote and Dray glared up at her.

"You tell her-" he said but then she bashed his face again with her umbrella and continued to write.

~Your mother, locked away two of your brothers for a good reason. And since she died they are now free. Raven plans to find them and help them with the eradication of the human race.~ She wrote down and Dray stood up quickly after seeing it and swung his foot right at Neo and she backflipped away only to grab a bottle and throw it right into Dray's face.

She spun her umbrella running at him only to be hit by an underworld aura blast by Aruriania.

"Not today bitch." Aruriania said as Neopolitan flew back and spun up to her feet and then she just stood there grinning.

Aruriania fired another aura blast which shattered Neopolitan into glass pieces. Aruriania blinked and frowned confused.

"She... teleported." Aruriania said to Dray.

"An odd teleportation." he said to her and then looked around the bar as the people went about there business.

"I got to talk to my brother." Dray said as Aruriania nodded.

Then she looked at the bartender who was hiding.

"Wheres my fucking rum?" She asked.

Serenity was sitting there watching tv with her sisters and heard the voice in her head speak.

"You are nearly ready to wield the power of the Cosmic Divine." He told her as she heard but kept quiet.

"Its all in due time." He said as his voice faded from her mind.

The door knocked and Umbreon walked over and opened it as it was Umbreon's girlfriend.

"Hey, beautiful." Umbreon said smirking as she held her girlfriend and began to kiss her and bring her inside.

"Sam, don't mind everyone here." She said waiting for everyone to say hi but some of them waved.

Sam was Umbreon's girlfriend and a human at that.

Sam just giggled and snuggled up against Umbreon sitting with her watching what they was watching and another knock was on the door.

"One of you get that one." Umbreon said as Absol walked up and opened it.

"hm...?" She said as Noctis was there.

"Hi, uhm... may I come in?" he asked. He walked in and looked at them just waving and with him was his friends/bodyguards, Gladious, Ignis and Prompto.

"Good afternoon ladies." Ignis said as they waved at them.

"Heh got a game going- ohh... one of these chick flicks." Gladious said sitting down laughing.

"Its actually a documentary of Dinosaurs." Serenity said laughing.

"Same thing almost." Gladious said laughing.

Prompto walked over to Mangle.

"Hey Mangle! Looking cuter as ever." he said trying to flirt.

"Meeeeh." Mangle said looking away.

"I got you a dead possum I found!" He said as she took it.

"Oooo Possum!" She said gnawing on it.

Noctis walked over and looked at his friends.

"Go on Noct." Gladious said pushing Noctis over to Serenity who blinked.

"I uhm... got you these." He said handing Serenity a few trichosanthes flowers and Royal Blue Rose White Lily with them in the middle.

"For you." he said to her a bit nervous as Serenity took them in shock and looked at Noctis with a smile.

"You want to... sit down?" Serenity asked.

"S-sure!" He said and sat down beside her.

Gladious looked over to one of Serenity's sister, Mawile who gave him a thumbs up nodding and grinned.

"This is the best part!" Mangle said to the Tv as they saw the large dinosaur rip the other dinosaur's spine out making it fall over still breathing and it was eaten while alive.

"ohhh god!" Gladious said in shock as Tomoko looked away.

"I say quite..." Ignis said not knowing what else to say.

"All ends that ends well." Mangle said laughing.

As they all looked at her and threw pillows from the couch or other things at her to shut her up.

Dray later came back home with Qrow and Hackett walking with them as they discussed what might happen. Then Dray seen Noctis with Serenity talking.

"grr..." Dray said under his voice as Aruriania walking up whacked the back of his head.

"I think its cute." She said to him as Qrow just smirked.

"How about we tell them whats going on later... let them relax for now." Qrow said and then they began talking to Hackett but Dray walked passed them looking at Serenity talking with Noctis and smiling.

Dray taking a deep breath smiled a bit.

"My little angel..." he said clutching his chest. "God be with her."

Nearby watching them from a dark corner was Ardyn.

"My words in your mind dear Serenity is guiding you to what I need you to be." Ardyn said smirking and revealing he was the voice in her mind and chuckled softly to himself.

"My dear Serenity, relax while you can." Ardyn said disappearing in the dark.


End file.
